Lord of the Rings: The Rise of Saruman
by Veradun
Summary: Saruman has returned to power, he intends to finish Sauron's work, shall he succeed or shall Gondor and its allies destroy the darkness Saruman will bring?


**Note: Let us say Saruman did not die, Saruman was locked up still, and he did not escape, he stayed in his tower. Saruman also still has his staff.**

**In Isenguard..**

Saruman had been in his tower for 2 years, did he stay awaiting his death? No, Saruman brewed up a plan, to take back Isenguard from the filthy ents he so saw. After he heard Sauron had fell, he had been grieved that he did not have a chance to escape, although he was still loyal to Sauron, the Dark Lord. But after his years in the tower, he knew there was no way Sauron would rise again to power, he lost hope and knew he had to take matters into his own hands.

Saruman still had Wormtongue with him, he declared him nothing but a puppet in his head.

Saruman came up to Wormtongue one day and spoke "Wormtail, may you come at the top of the tower for a minute?"

Wormtongue knew of his plans to take back Isenguard and agreed, Wormtongue followed Saruman to the top of the tower and looked down, he saw only 1 Ent was guarding the tower, he wasn't very large, he had a small grassy beard(If you could call his 'beard' a beard).

Saruman pointed the tip of his staff at the ent and yelled a spell which set the Ent on fire. The Ent ran away, and ran in the wrong direction, outside the walls of Isenguard, the only place where water wasn't found, as soon as the Ent realized the mistake, he tried turning back but he already was burned all the way, the Ent fell and writhed on the ground, awaiting his death. Then the Ent was still. Saruman made a wicked smile.

Saruman then levitated the key of Isenguard toward his hands and grabbed it and ran down the stairs. He could not believe he had achieved victory, he still knew some of the orcs had retreated from Mordor, and his first mission was to track them down, he put Wormtongue in charge of the tower until he was back. Saruman departed and gathered an army of 57 orcs.

Saruman led the orcs back to Isenguard, seeing Wormtongue maintained the tower while he was gone. They then started their work, the Uruk-Hai were reborn in a matter of minutes, the orcs worked hard, after a week, they had already made an army of 200 Uruk-Hai with 300 workers. They had little resources, which was not good for Saruman's army.

A Orc General came up to Saruman whilst Saruman was watching the progress around Isenguard and spoke "Lord Saruman, we do not have the supplies or resources needed to continue our work, may I suggest cutting down the trees in Fangorn Forest?"

Saruman turned towards the Orc General and replied "Yes, let us do just that, cut down all of Fangorn Forest, let us accumulate and rise to power, Sauron has been overthrown, let us continue his work and not fail this time."

The Orc General nodded and walked away.

**Inside the City Walls of Gondor..**

Aragorn, the new king of Gondor, has exerted most of his work on Gondor, it had been a very hard job, but he held the jubilation in Gondor now that the Dark Lord Sauron had fell. It had been 3 years since the Battle of the Black Gate and the fall of Sauron.

He had just learned news of Gandalf, Bilbo, Frodo, Galadriel, and Elrond, they had returned to Middle-Earth and the elves were also coming back, the land they had gone to had been covered with darkness, destroyed and burned by creatures or men unknown. All the Elves knew that they were only made of shadow and flame, considered a new creature, with the name of Shalrog's, a Balrog in the form of a necromancer. They are very dangerous creatures and the Elves knew they could not survive this plague, so they came back to Middle-Earth. Gandalf had departed to Gondor 2 days ago, and today Aragorn was awaiting Frodo and Gandalf to come to Gondor.

Legolas had stayed with Aragorn that night, for he had not said anything to Aragorn since the attack of the rogue Orc's on Gondor just a few days ago.

Legolas came up to Aragorn on the balcony of Aragorn's room speaking "I sense another darkness has returned to Middle-Earth, do you not?"

Aragorn replied with a exasperated voice "I did not, I still-"

Aragorn and Legolas and about more than 3/4 of the population of Gondor woke up and saw a red glimmering light, coming from Isenguard.

Aragorn yelled "What sorcery is this? Are the Ent's rebelling? I doubt Saruman has risen to power once again!"

Legolas looked at Isenguard, elves were more far sighted than others, Legolas had looked towards Isenguard and saw Saruman at the top of his tower, raising his staff, making the skies dark red and black, forming a darkness in the skies, and light could not be seen around the borders of Isenguard.

Legolas yelled in envy "The White Wizard has returned."

Aragorn knew it was Saruman, and was in dread, for they had spent 3 years in peace, and now darkness had returned.

**Note: Saruman has returned, Gondor knows and probably the rest of Middle-Earth have seen the shimmering red light and the darkness surrounding Isenguard, shall this darkness reign or shall Middle-Earth strike back and return the light to the world..?**


End file.
